


it will come back

by m0thbiood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Horror, M/M, Oneshot, Wendigo, and blood, and i still kinda like the idea, and its not even by kylo, and mud, but it was unbeta-ed, hux almost gets eaten, i wrote this for halloween last year, if you squint there's product placement for batiste hairspray, lots of bickering, not a lot of romance, so sorry in advance, this is why hux doesnt like going outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0thbiood/pseuds/m0thbiood
Summary: Kylo drags Hux out into the wood to hunt for something spooky. He quickly finds that he's in over his head.





	it will come back

Hux absolutely /hates/ his boyfriend. He could be at home right now, applying for college, or lounging in bed with Millicent in his lap and a book in his hands. He could be doing a number of things, but no. Of course Ren had to drag him out into the middle of the woods to hunt for god knows what.

“What are we even looking for?” he asks, feeling the mud squish beneath his poor leather shoes. It had rained the night before and petrichor and wet leaves still permeate the air around them now. The odor is suffocating.

“I don’t know,” Kylo begins, stepping over a log. “Ghosts, swamp hags, Mothman, Bigfoot. Something.”

Hux is acutely aware of the fact that this night will probably go nowhere. They’ll trudge around out in the wilderness, get bored, go back to Ren’s truck, and Hux will demand that Kylo take him home. He’d rather be anywhere else but outside right now.

“Are you going to insist that we stay out here all night until you find something that doesn’t exist?” Hux inquires, getting slapped by a wet branch of leaves in Kylo’s wake. “Watch where you’re going, cretin.”

Kylo’s answer comes muttered seconds later, but Hux doesn’t hear it. He’s too busy trying to distance himself from his behemoth of a lover. Hux had to sneak out of the house to go on this fool’s trip, and he didn’t feel like getting caught by his father via branch-whip marks on his face. 

The wind rushes around them and the trees, causing a static sort of white noise to fill Hux’s ears. He swears he hears a whispering behind him, but when he turns, there’s nothing. He stops for a moment to gather himself. The hairs on the back of his neck have raised and his body is rigid. Mentally, he’s got no clue why his body is exhibiting this response, but it sends an added chill down his spine. 

Hux feels the need to be as close to Ren as possible, for his own safety. Branch-whipping and bickering aside, Ren wouldn’t let something happen to him, even if this is just his head and body playing a trick on him. Of course, with Hux’s luck, when he turns back around Kylo is nowhere to be seen. Fucking perfect. 

He’s knees to chest striving forward, trying to spot some evidence of Ren’s existence, but there’s nothing. It’s as if he’s been alone this whole time and -

“Hux..” He feels breath against the nape of his neck and wrinkles his nose at the acrid smell that wafts up to his nose. 

“Stop it, you know I hate it when you sneak up on me.” He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. God, Ren smells like he’s been rolling about in a cemetery. 

“You smell delicious..” Ren’s voice hisses. He feels strong hands on his arms through his twelve jackets. Maybe if they fuck Ren will let him go home before the sun comes up.

“You smell disgusting. Do I have to start reminding you to brush your teeth on the regular?” He asks, turning his head to look back at his lover.

Hux is staring face to face with something unlike anything he’s ever seen before. Its eyes are nothing more than void-black sockets and its face is similar to the cracked, ragged skull of a deer. Its antlers are dripping fetid flesh and its gaunt ribcage is visible and covered in matted fur. 

The stinking, rotting thing is practically fucking grinning at him maliciously and Hux doesn’t like that. In an instant he’s unzipped his jacket and slipped one arm free, just enough to turn around to face it. He kicks at the thing’s kneecap hard enough to hear a snap and it howls. Instead of releasing him like Hux had hoped, the beast’s wretched grip tightens and he’s only got enough time to shout Kylo’s name before it’s grabbed his throat and started to drag him away.

\---------

Kylo is drawn out of his thoughts only when he recognizes the absence of Hux’s whining and turns to see he’s disappeared. He’s not immediately worried, just figures he stopped to take a piss without letting Ren know that he should stop as well. He pauses to lean against a tree and check his phone. No signal of course, but he finds that they’ve only been trudging around the woods for two hours. 

Kylo had originally told Hux that he was familiar with this part of the forest, but he hadn’t been totally truthful. He’s familiar with the extensive lore surrounding the area. There’s been disappearances and deaths since the indigenous people were the only ones populating the area. During the winter, people had gotten lost, stranded, and ended up starving to death. Or cannibalizing the people who were lucky enough to die quickly. He didn’t know what he was expecting to find, he just wanted an adventure. 

He hadn’t, however, actually set foot in these woods. Kylo made sure he had a GPS that worked no matter where he was, knew that as long as they made their way east when they wanted to return they’d breach the treeline.

The fauna of the woods hadn’t seemed to be a problem until they arrived. It was late fall, all the bugs had died for the winter, and it was eerily devoid of any animal life. No birds, no nocturnal creatures, nothing but wind and dead silence. 

Later on on their trek, the howling of the wind was joined by the howling of something more animalistic, but Kylo had figured that it was a lone coyote, they didn’t need to worry about that.

Speaking of ‘they’, where the hell was Hux? It felt like he’d been standing there for ten minutes at least. He rolled his eyes and shone his flashlight around, but it was just him and the trees. Another gust of wind accompanied a howling sound and-

His name. Hux screaming his name.

Kylo sprinted off in the direction he heard the scream come from, but there was nothing but foliage far as the eye could see. 

“Hux!” He shouted, trying to look beyond the thick layer of hair the wind had whipped into his face. There was nothing and he was alone in the area. 

Kylo kept sprinting until his lungs felt they’d burst. Then, he tripped over an upturned root. He closed his eyes in anticipation of the impact, and after wiping the mud from his face he felt something more substantial and firm under his chest. Kylo slowly gets up and pulls a familiar leather shoe from under his body. Written on the inside is a pristinely penned ‘A. Hux’. 

He scrambles to his feet when the wind hits again, bringing hissed whispers of ‘Ren…’ to his ears and forcing him to whip his head around trying to find the source. And then it all hits him. The grisly history, the shouts, the wind. His father had told him scary stories about the Wendigo, about how the Ojibwe people believe that people who commit acts of cannibalism become something less than human, and how they can mimic people’s voices to lure in prey. 

Well, he /had/ come into the woods to find something otherworldly. He just hadn’t exactly expected that thing to kidnap and or eat his boyfriend. He pulls Hux’s backpack off of his shoulders (He had given up on carrying the pack before they even hit the trail) and digs through it desperately to find something he can use to fend off the beast.   
Kylo remembers being terrified in his bed listening to the wind howling around them. He remembers his mother trying to soothe him, scolding Han for scaring him so thoroughly. He remembers her printing off a page on them and highlighting the section that told exactly what to do to kill a wendigo. You could starve them out, or kill them with fire. Considering Hux seemed to be on the menu, he only had one option.

He retrieves a lighter from his own pocket and spots a canister near the bottom of Hux’s bag. The cursive ‘Batiste’ on the can dictated that it was his boyfriend’s disgusting smelling hairspray. Perfect for long-distance flamethrowing. 

Kylo follows the trail of disturbed mud and twigs until he finds a cave. Of course it’s in a cave. Upon entrance he sees nothing, it’s pitch-black and all he can hear is a faint scraping noise. He flicks open the lighter, holding it ahead of him and spraying the aerosol at the flame. Immediately the cave is lit up and he sees Hux, bloody, covered in mud, and cowering in the corner. 

Ren surges forward and kneels down to assess Hux’s injuries. He’s got scratches on his chest and face and what looks like a larger gash on his shoulder. Before he can say anything he notices Hux’s eyes go wide and what little light coming from the mouth of the cave is blocked off. Kylo whips around but it’s too late, he’s face to face with a massive creature. It’s towering at almost 7 feet tall and skeletal and it sends chills down his spine to behold. This was his nightmare fuel throughout the entirety of his childhood.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t allow himself to be scared. It had attacked Hux, and if he doesn’t do something this second, they’ll both die. 

The great beast surges forward and with a swipe of its clawed hand, knocks Kylo into the wall, dislodging the lighter and canister from his hands. The metallic clang of the batiste echos through the cave and in an instant he’s being hoisted up by his shoulders by the wendigo. The thing has him in an iron grip and all his struggling is futile, it doesn’t budge, instead it opens its mouth and shows off jagged teeth and a throat that just seems to be growing. It’s going to swallow him whole.

He draws his legs up and in one fluid movement, uses the weight of his whole body to kick the thing in its protruding ribs. It howls and the weight change causes it to fall forward, trapping Ren under its stinking flesh. While the wendigo is disoriented, he grabs it by an antler and pulls as hard as he can, trying to get it off of him. The antler snaps and he feels its claws desperately sinking into his arm and pulling, ribbons of blood flowing at the ministrations of each talon. 

He can’t tell what blood is his and what blood’s coming from the stump where it’s antler was, but it’s getting everywhere, in his eyes and mouth and he barely has time to notice the fact that it’s lunging at him, teeth bared. He wedges the things own antler into its mouth and holds it back as far as he can.

“Ren, move!” He hears Hux shout. With a final shove he gets the massive thing off of him, whisking the antler off with him and using it as a club, swinging it at the beast. It cracks against its skull and he hardly has time to scoot back when the bright orange of flames ignites from the corner and torches the beast. It screams a guttural scream and the smell of burning flesh fills his nose. 

Hux grabs Ren’s arm and drags him out of the cave, one they hit fresh air he promptly vomits into a bush. They’re both covered in blood, mud, and cuts, and Kylo practically collapses onto the earth.

“What if it’s not dead?” Hux asks quietly, hands shaking harder than they’ve ever shaken before.

“It will be. Wendigos can only be killed by fire.” Ren pants, getting to his feet. He wipes the blood off of his face and onto his shirt.

“Whats? Fucking christ, are you saying that you knew about these things the whole time?” Hux asks incredulously, looking at Kylo as if he had just pulled a gun on him.

“Yeah.” Kylo dismisses nonchalantly.

 

Hux hates his boyfriend.


End file.
